


Default State Of Being

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rewrite, Untagged Pairings, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Kyungsoo is a gay romance novelist and Jongin serves as his muse of sorts.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’d like to say: CONGRATULATIONS TO EXO ON THEIR FIFTH ANNIVERSARY!!
> 
> It’s been 5 years. That’s crazy! That means I’ve been writing fanfic for this amazing group for almost 5 years now. I’ll admit there were times when I was tired, when I seriously thought of quitting, but I’m glad I pulled through. This fandom is insane, and there are days when it feels like I cycle through a rollercoaster of emotions. And yet, I’m still here.
> 
> And I hope to be here to celebrate their 6th anniversary. Their 7th. Their 10th. Through it all, I am a proud fan and writer for EXO.
> 
> To celebrate, I’m posting something that I’ve been talking about doing for a while, that I’ve been wanting to do for even longer. When I meet new people in this fandom, I usually hear that Default State of Being is how they got into my stories, how it’s one of the first things they read.
> 
> I am going to say right now that I am still boggled at the popularity this particular story has gotten. I was not expecting it at all. Not even a little. It was just something I plotted while I was washing dishes one day, and it ran away from me. I don’t regret writing it, but I do regret that it wasn’t higher quality. As the first piece I did after not having written in years, it has always felt like it didn’t reach its full potential. It’s bothered me for a while.
> 
> I’ve finally done something about it. It’s been rewritten. There are extra scenes, extra chapters, and I’ve reworked it in a way that doesn’t make me cringe when people tell me how much they love Default State of Being. It’s my baby - the first and now the rewrite. I was hesitant to post it at all, and just keeping the rewrite for myself so I felt better, but I put a lot of work into it and I think I’ve mentioned it on twitter often enough that it would be unfair not to slap it up somewhere.
> 
> So without taking up more of your time, I present - 
> 
> Default State of Being (The Rewrite)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Adele, who has held my hand through a lot of this, and given me the strength to not be a bumbling, nervous mess putting this out there. Thank you Adele! <3

The quaint atmosphere of the coffee shop is relaxing now that the morning crowds have diminished. Only the stragglers remain, including two men enjoying each other’s company as they wait for their drinks to start the day.

“You should use the word _philatelist_ ,” one of them says, leaning in with a grin like he’s just come up with something profound.

“I’m not using philatelist,” the other responds with a sigh. He’s used to such random outbursts and is mostly unaffected.

“But doesn’t it sound so dirty?”

“Do you even know what it means?”

“Does it really matter?”

Kyungsoo sighs again and runs a hand through his already tousled hair in frustration, black strands falling in his face briefly before he blows them away with a puff of air. The pair are seated at a small table for two on the second floor so they can peer down at the people still bundled up outside on the sidewalk. Kyungsoo’s companion is still grinning, and there’s an evil glint in his eyes that is all too familiar. It’s too early and Kyungsoo hasn’t had his first cup of coffee yet and _fuck_ , it’s always too early to deal with Jongin.

The server finally arrives and Kyungsoo slides his elbows off the wooden table as his steaming hot cup of caffeine is placed before him. He gives the man a small nod and a smile before wrapping his perpetually cold fingers around the disposable cup. Another cup is handed to Jongin who reaches for it greedily, as if he were the one with the addiction. It’s only hot chocolate.

Kyungsoo waits for the server to walk off before closing his eyes, bringing his cup to his nose to inhale the scent of coffee. It adds to the peaceful atmosphere around him; the light din in the background is just low enough to be calming instead of annoying and the thick smell of coffee is everywhere. He imagines it seeping into his clothes so he can take it with him the rest of the day, so he can bury his nose in his scarf when things get stressful and get a quick shot of relaxation.

He takes his first sip, careful not to burn his tongue. With a pleased sigh, he slumps in his chair a little, a momentary lapse in his posture. The tips of his fingers play with the ring of cardboard around the cup before tracing over the _Brew You_ written in black. He doesn’t notice the odd silence of his companion until it’s too late.

When in Jongin’s company, silence either means he’s finally passed out or he’s planning to do something stupid. Nine times out of ten, it’s the latter because Jongin seems to possess ridiculous reserves of energy. Kyungsoo’s currently aching back is a testament to that fact.

Kyungsoo looks across the table only to find an empty seat across from him. He doesn’t bother to look around because whatever mischief Jongin is getting himself into, Kyungsoo wants no part in it. He enjoys coming to this particular shop most mornings and he’s not about to let an overgrown sex toy spoil it for him. This is one of the few places he feels comfortable in. Kyungsoo likes routine; he revels in familiarity. And for the hundredth time this week, he asks himself why he still allows Jongin to control so much of his life. It’s been over two years since Jongin swept into his apartment and he still hasn’t slowed down.

Kyungsoo takes another sip of his coffee, followed by a longer one when it’s not too hot on his tongue. Then he sets the cup down and fishes a small notepad and pen out of his jacket pocket. He might as well get something useful done while he can.

***  
_Two Years, Three Months and Seventeen Days Earlier . . ._

Kyungsoo is staring at his laptop in the hopeless desperation that words will begin appearing on the screen without his help. He needs something - _anything_ \- to pour out of his brain and into his fingers so he can work his way through this particular bit of plot. His hands itch to pick up the electronic device and throw it against the wall, so he musters the rest of his self control to save the document, before calmly closing the laptop and sliding it out of reach. The last thing he needs is to ruin his progress when there’s a deadline tightening around his neck like a noose. Kyungsoo lets his head fall into his hands with a loud sigh.

Kyungsoo is a novelist by trade - twenty-four years old and the proud author of one mildly successful book under his belt. The genre in which he writes, however, is one that he prefers to keep close to his chest. When people begin asking too many questions, he skirts around direct answers and sidesteps inquiries about the title and where they might find a copy. It’s not that he’s ashamed of what he writes, because he’s not. But his work is suited to a specific audience and not everyone is open to it; not everyone enjoys reading tawdry romance stories involving two men.

He maintains anonymity in the form of his nom de plume and it offers him protection from those who may look down on his genre. After receiving his fair share of rejection letters when he’d completed his first manuscript, finally being accepted by a small publishing company that catered to the right type of clientele was all the confidence Kyungsoo needed to continue doing what he loved.

For a while, he was happy to ride the rush of being published, using the earnings to get his own apartment and move to the city. But now he’s faltering because while he’d taken his time to get that first novel just right, now he’s pressed to churn out another in a fraction of the time and he’s out of ideas. He’d used up every good bit of his sexual knowledge with the first book and now he’s floundering, resorting to looking up videos on the internet.

No one wants to read about two men in love having extremely awkward sex with fumbling hands and nervous squeaks during their first time. They want less reality and more amazing, mind-blowing sex - the kind of sex that seldom happens in real life. Or at least in Kyungsoo’s life.

His head falls on his desk with a resounding _thunk_. Lifting it a little, he lets it fall again, over and over, repeating the action until he hears a loud knock that isn’t a result of his head hitting against the wood underneath him. Curiosity pulls at Kyungsoo because he never gets visitors. The only person who would possibly be at his door is his editor, Lu Han, but all of their meetings are scheduled and Kyungsoo isn’t due for a check-in for another week.

But there it is again - a distinct knocking sound. Perhaps one of his neighbors has locked themselves out, or needs to borrow something. Kyungsoo stands up slowly and walks to the door, wiping his palms nervously on his jeans before grabbing the knob and opening it slowly.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo greets softly, hesitant.

The man standing in front of Kyungsoo is nothing short of breathtaking and from the way he’s standing, he knows it. Black hair frames high cheek bones that lead to a perfectly sloped nose and plump, wet lips. Kyungsoo inadvertently slides his wide stare from a pair of brown eyes and down the man’s body. His white, button down shirt is mostly undone, revealing an expanse of tanned skin, and his jeans fit snug around his thighs. Kyungsoo gulps, dragging his gaze back to the man’s face and finding a smirk settling on his sinful mouth.

“Did you write this?” the visitor asks in a low voice that makes Kyungsoo nervous, and he swallows over the newly formed lump in his throat.

“Wh-what?” Kyungsoo asks dumbly.

“This book,” the stranger says, raising a copy of a book high enough to draw Kyungsoo’s attention.

Yes, that’s definitely his book and all he can do is nod, too much in shock to remember that his actual identity is a thing he wants to keep protected. He wonders how in the hell this person found his name and address.

“It’s terrible!” comes a sudden exclamation and it knocks Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

His mouth falls open in surprise as the man - who is regrettably taller than Kyungsoo - elbows his way past him and strides confidently into his apartment. “Wait! What the hell are you doing?” Kyungsoo manages to spit out after he finally unglues his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

The man spins on him suddenly. “Have you ever gotten laid?”

“What? Why would you even - ? Get out of my home!” Kyungsoo sputters, fear knotting in his stomach.

The man is now slowly moving toward him, forcing Kyungsoo to instinctively back away from him. It also causes him to accidentally shut the door and _shit shit shit_ he’s going to be murdered in his own home. As his back meets solid wood, Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and waits for whatever gruesome death fate has dealt him.

“Have. You. Ever. Had. Sex.”

Kyungsoo cracks one eye a little before they both pop open in surprise. This dangerous, yet also distractingly attractive man, is hovering over him, arms on either side of Kyungsoo’s head as he leans against the wall. His face is close enough for Kyungsoo to feel the warmth of his breath caressing the heated skin of his face. And right now, staring into dark eyes, Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he’s more scared of the stranger in his home, or turned on. It’s admittedly been a long time since anyone’s been this close to him, let alone been too attractive to be legal, and he’s radiating so much heat. Or is it Kyungsoo’s body temperature that’s skyrocketing?

“Y-yes,” he eventually stammers out, hating how his heart is beating hard in his chest and his body is fidgeting to either be closer or further from this mystery man.

An eyebrow is raised in response and all Kyungsoo can do is swallow hard, tongue gluing itself to the roof of his mouth again. “Well obviously you’ve been having the wrong kind of sex,” the man says a moment later as his eyes rake up and down Kyungsoo’s body much as Kyungsoo had done to him earlier. “It’s amazing the characters in your book didn’t go soft and crawl off to someone else for a better fuck. What did you do? Watch gay porn to fill in the gaps?”

A sharp intake of air gives the stranger all the answer he needs, and Kyungsoo blinks up at him in disbelief. What the fuck is going on?

“I was originally planning to maybe draw out a diagram, or insist you never attempt to write this genre again, but now that I’ve seen you . . . “

Kyungsoo feels mildly like prey, but not enough to attempt running away. Not when the view is so amazing.

“Would you like me to show you the _right_ way?”

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops, sheer confusion marring his features. “What?” He’s completely confused and it isn’t made better by the man now leaning impossibly close to him. Kyungsoo has to remind himself that murderers can smell really nice too. A smirk graces those luscious lips again and damn if it doesn’t send Kyungsoo’s body into a rampage. If there was a personification of sex, this man would clearly be it. Life is so unfair. Then again, he’d practically just offered to sex Kyungsoo up, so perhaps unfair is the wrong terminology.

“I’m Jongin,” the man introduces casually, and it takes Kyungsoo a moment to understand. He nearly snorts in bemusement. He supposes he should be lucky there’s even been an introduction at all seeing as they’ve managed to get up close and personal without the benefit of one.

“Now,” Jongin begins, his body shifting close enough so Kyungsoo can feel the leg between his own brushing his thighs teasingly. “Where should we start?”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, then shuts it again - at a complete loss as to what to say. As much as the alarm klaxons are going off in his head, they’re not as loud as they should be. Kyungsoo has to admit that he’s never been hit on so blatantly before and it’s quite a rush. He’s tasted little of the world in his short life and this . . . this is an opportunity to spice things up. What’s wrong with just a little taste?

“I know,” Jongin says, his eyes darting to Kyungsoo’s mouth. “How about I blow you, then you can return the favor.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth drops open again and he tries to come up with a rational response, but the only thing that manages to escape is a squeak. A flare of heat rushes into his cheeks at the noise and he’s never felt more mortified in his entire life. His fingers scramble to find purchase on the flat surface behind him as Jongin’s face descends, getting closer and closer before his lips halt a mere hair's breadth from his own.

“I’m about thirty seconds from shoving my hand down your pants just to see how big those amazing eyes of yours can get.”

Kyungsoo could push him away. With the way they’re standing, he could easily shove at Jongin’s chest to stop him, or even duck to the side. But Kyungsoo doesn’t want to. There are conflicting emotions coursing through his system, but most of them are dying to know what it would feel like for that mouth to be wrapped around his dick, for those fingers to press into his skin and leave bruises.

It’s been so long since anyone’s touched him and this man - _Jongin_ \- is offering to do just that. It takes less than that thirty second window for Kyungsoo to throw caution to the wind and decide to live a little. He doesn’t know who the hell this man is, but he’s a temptation that Kyungsoo doesn’t want to ignore.

In a move that nearly topples them backwards, Kyungsoo leans in to press his entire body against Jongin’s before kissing him. Jongin is quick to respond, parting his lips with an eager tongue, and Kyungsoo can’t even find the dignity to be embarrassed by the moan that filters out of his throat. This is idiotic and reckless, yet the adrenaline coursing through his veins is egging him on and damned if he isn’t enjoying every second of it.

Kyungsoo is so ridiculously screwed.

Jongin’s deft fingers slip between them and pop open the button on Kyungsoo’s jeans. And before Kyungsoo fully comprehends what’s happening, his pants and boxers are shoved to his knees. Kyungsoo groans as those amazing lips leave his own, the heat of Jongin’s body fading as he lowers himself. Kyungsoo’s eyes open and they do, in fact, grow wider as he watches those very same lips wrap around the head of his hardening cock.

“Holy fuck,” Kyungsoo curses under his breath, head falling back against the wall. The lack of intimacy in his life is catching up with him and his moans are loud. Shameless. It feels so damn good and _oh god_ the things Jongin’s doing with his tongue should be banned. The heat around Kyungsoo’s cock is almost unbearable and he whimpers softly as he bites down hard on his lower lip.

Kyungsoo has always considered himself a generous lover; he keeps his hands to himself and lets his partner take things at his own pace. So he’s surprised when Jongin takes one of his balled fists and puts it in his hair. Kyungsoo groans in appreciation, letting the silky strands flow through his fingers before he takes a firm hold of them. This earns him a moan from Jongin and the vibrations shoot straight through his cock and settle in the pit of his stomach. His legs begin to tremble and he resists the urge to slide down the wall because he’s so close. He’s definitely not going to last much longer.

Jongin swallows around his cock, bobbing his head up and down. His lips are slick and pink and occasionally Kyungsoo sees the impression of his cock on the inside of Jongin’s cheek. Jongin takes him down, swallowing one last time and it’s all Kyungsoo can take.

Kyungsoo suddenly learns that Jongin is a bitch and he doesn’t swallow.

After Kyungsoo comes all over his own floor and Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s shirt off to throw over it, Kyungsoo finds himself being dragged toward his couch. He’s attempting to pull his pants up to salvage at least some of his pride, but it’s difficult when he’s still suffering the after effects of a mind blowing orgasm that wasn’t the result of his own hand.

Jongin’s lips press hard against Kyungsoo’s mouth and the way he licks at the seam of Kyungsoo’s lips have him forgetting the pants in his hand as he lets them fall to his ankles. Jongin knows what he’s doing and the world is reeling around Kyungsoo. He’s beginning to adjust to the assault on his mouth, but even that doesn’t last as he’s pushed to his knees. The floor is hard and the impact hurts, but Kyungsoo is too distracted with the bulge in front of his face to care.

Without even thinking, following mostly instinct, Kyungsoo begins unbuttoning and unzipping. Apparently he’s not quick enough because another pair of hands aid him until the denim falls to Jongin’s knees. It doesn’t even surprise Kyungsoo when he discovers the lack of underwear underneath those tight jeans. The only thing he sees now is a dick at eye level that’s in need of attention.

Kyungsoo reaches forward and tentatively grasps Jongin’s cock to steady it before leaning in to give a hesitant lick over the tip. He’s given head before and he hopes he remembers, but it’s been a really long time and he’s worried that he isn’t particularly gifted in this skill set. He gets a low moan when he licks over the crown again and it’s encouraging enough for Kyungsoo to swirl his tongue around the tip before fitting as much of Jongin’s cock inside his mouth as he can.

How could he have forgotten how uncomfortable this could be? Kyungsoo's lips are stretched a little too far, but he can't just stop now. The owner of the dick that's managed to confound Kyungsoo makes his annoyance with Kyungsoo's reluctance very obvious when he thrusts forward. There's a hand in Kyungsoo's hair now, attempting to guide him with short tugs.

Kyungsoo isn't having any of it. He pulls back, glaring at the man above him in irritation. "Either I do this my way, or you can leave."

This only gets him a growl in response, but the grip in his hair loosens and Jongin's hips stop moving. Kyungsoo licks his lips and starts again, slowly taking him in instead of going for it all at once. It's a lot more comfortable this way and he eventually relaxes. When he finally works up a rhythm between his mouth and his fingers wrapped around the base of Jongin's cock, he uses his free hand to push Jongin down onto the couch behind him.

Jongin complies easily enough and Kyungsoo shifts so he's nestled between Jongin's thighs, picking up a quicker pace as he bobs his head. The breathy moans hitting his ears are erotic and it makes him want to do a better job, to be the best even if he's so inexperienced it's painfully obvious. The noises increase in volume and before Kyungsoo knows it, the hand in his hair jerks his head back and Kyungsoo watches, helpless, as Jongin comes all over his couch.

 _God dammit_.

Kyungsoo's mouth is sore, yet he doesn't have the opportunity to complain about that or his couch being ruined because Jongin is kissing him again. And he's really good at it.

"You're not that bad," Jongin comments as he finally releases his grip on Kyungsoo's hair. They're both still breathing hard and slightly sweaty, but Kyungsoo is far less happy than Jongin, who feels it’s appropriate to continue his analysis. "You're sloppy and sometimes your teeth get in the way, but there's a lot of untapped potential. Well hey, practice makes perfect, right?"

Jongin beams and Kyungsoo stares at him in bewilderment. "Did you just critique my blowjob?"

"I'm just trying to help," Jongin shrugs.

Kyungsoo quickly gets to his feet, bending only to tug his boxers and jeans up so he can storm off with some self respect. But a hand is now grasping his arm and turns him back around. "What the hell could you possibly want now?" Kyungsoo whines. It isn't supposed to come out as a whine, but he's still reeling from conflicting emotions.

Jongin, for all his bravado thus far, looks a bit sheepish. He rises from the couch, naked from the waist down, and Kyungsoo valiantly keeps his eyes on Jongin's face. It's such a handsome face.

"I could teach you." Jongin delivers the line with a straight face. There's no sign of deception or teasing present, but Kyungsoo is finding it hard to think this isn't some kind of joke.

"Are you out of your damned mind?" he finally answers.

"Hey, you let me blow you three minutes after we met," Jongin laughs. "It's not my mind you should be worrying about. I already know I'm unstable."

"Sexual frustration does _not_ mean I'm mental," Kyungsoo grumbles back. "And who the fuck comes into someone's house and decides to go down on them?"

Jongin's eyes do that thing again where he runs them up and down Kyungsoo's body. Kyungsoo fidgets, a little uncomfortable at the scrutiny despite the fact that Jongin's already had Kyungsoo's dick in his mouth. "I admit that it wasn't my intention to seduce you, but _damn_ you have the most incredible mouth and I wanted your lips all over me. I wasn't expecting you to be so hot."

Kyungsoo blinks several times to clear the cobwebs in his skull because he's questioning his ability to hear. _Hot_ isn't a word he's heard aimed at him. Ever. And to hear it from a half-naked Adonis standing in his living room is enough to make him question if he's actually awake.

"Listen," Jongin begins, taking a small step toward Kyungsoo who has to tilt his head up to see Jongin's face, "your writing isn't bad. It's actually quite poetic and beautiful. You weave a beautiful story, which is why I got so upset. You worked up to this epic sex scene and it was so poorly done. I felt blue-balled by it."

Kyungsoo's ego inflates just long enough to be instantly deflated.

"So I propose that you let me show you how much better sex can be. I can show you everything they don't in those bad porn videos. There are only so many positions that look good on camera, and most of them are uncomfortable. I can show you everything else. And once you've experienced them, perhaps the words will follow."

Kyungsoo has to admit that Jongin makes a compelling argument. There's the promise of helping him better his writing _and_ he gets laid. Kyungsoo rubs his eyes with one hand as he lets out a deep, defeated sigh. "This is going to come back and bite me in the ass, isn’t it?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

***  
_Present Day_

Kyungsoo is scribbling notes when he hears the chair opposite him slide across the floor. He flicks his eyes up long enough to confirm that it's actually Jongin gracing him with his company once more. And it just so happens that Jongin is also very out of breath and grinning.

"Soo-"

"I don't even want to know," Kyungsoo interjects quickly.

"Aw, but -"

Kyungsoo cuts him off with a stern look.

"When did you become such a killjoy?" Jongin pouts, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed like a petulant child.

"When did I first meet you?" Kyungsoo teases.

"Fucker."

Kyungsoo clicks his pen and pockets his notepad. There's no use trying to do anything resembling productive when Jongin is back and perky as ever. Kyungsoo brings his coffee to his lips again, savoring the slightly bitter taste with a low moan as the warm liquid slides down his throat and settles in his stomach.

"If I didn't know the sounds you make while orgasming, I'd think you liked that coffee better than sex," Jongin says with a smile.

Kyungsoo lifts his eyes to grace Jongin with a piercing stare over his drink.

"I think you made the guy across from us hard."

The old Kyungsoo would have merely blushed at the compliment, waving it off as he hid behind his coffee. But this isn't that Kyungsoo. This particular Kyungsoo is fully aware of how he looks and how people look _at_ him. It’s taken a long time for him to come around, but Jongin can be quite persistent. When he hadn't believed Jongin's compliments, Jongin had begun pointing out when other people were noticeably checking him out. Soon enough, Kyungsoo could pick up on it and knew when someone found him appealing. It had filled him with a sense of confidence he'd never had before and he loves it. Not that he’ll ever tell Jongin, of course.

Naturally, Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side so he can peer in the man’s direction without being obvious about it. There is, indeed, a man sitting there gazing at him. And he does have that dazed look on his face that Kyungsoo knows so well. The man is also wearing a wedding band. Kyungsoo has boundaries.

"Not your type?" Jongin asks curiously when he notes Kyungsoo's lack of interest.

"I'm not the _fuck in a cheap motel until he has to go home to his wife_ type."

A grin spreads over Jongin's mouth. "You'd make a sexy wife."

"What the fuck?" And once again, Jongin's ability to pick key phrases out of a conversation and steer it in a completely different direction is kicking in.

"You could be in the kitchen making dinner in nothing but an apron and a pair of heels."

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin stares intently at him, knowing full well that Jongin is imagining exactly what he'd look like. He simply sighs and shakes his head. "Never going to happen."

"Oh come on," Jongin goads. "Just once?"

"Over my dead body."

"Well if you were wearing that . . . "

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes dramatically. "You'd fuck a hole in the wall if it was in ruffles," he snorts. Honestly, weren't all those crazy teenage hormones supposed to die down after 20? Jongin shouldn't be so sex crazed at this age.

"Well there's always tall, dark and married," Jongin mutters under his breath.

Kyungsoo knocks his foot against Jongin's shoe under the table. "You're better than that."

The conversation falls silent. Kyungsoo sips his coffee and Jongin stares absently out the window, spinning his empty hot chocolate cup between his palms. It's going to take a lot longer for Jongin to realize his worth than it’s taken Kyungsoo to do the same. He feels like maybe he should reach out a hand to reassure Jongin, but he knows there's no point. Jongin is just Jongin.

They walk back to Kyungsoo's apartment, which is a few blocks away, in relative silence. Jongin has his arm slung casually around Kyungsoo's shoulders, and Kyungsoo leans into the warmth as the wind picks up. He should have brought a scarf, but he'd been distracted by a hyperactive Jongin, as per usual. Kyungsoo shoves his hands in his pockets and shudders. He hates the cold.

Kyungsoo welcomes the warmth of his apartment with a small smile as he stops in the doorway for a moment. Jongin shoulders past him, sliding off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor in a heap as he goes. Kyungsoo picks it up and hangs it on the hook by the door - the hook Jongin knows is there, the hook Jongin never uses because he simply doesn't care. Kyungsoo would say something to him about it, but it wouldn't do any good. It never does. Jongin's a stubborn ass too set in his ways.

Kyungsoo flexes his fingers as the heat slowly warms them from the icy temperature. He's rubbing his hands together in order to speed the heating process when another pair of hands clasp his own. Jongin's hands are always so warm and Kyungsoo lets Jongin warm his hands with a content sigh. He envies Jongin's ability to retain body heat.

"Thank you," he murmurs as his hands finally reach room temperature. Jongin hums lightly in response as he wanders off again, this time heading for the kitchen.

Kyungsoo chooses to ignore the sound of plastic being ripped open in the background as he moves his laptop from his desk to the small coffee table in front of his couch. The kitchen and living room are only separated by a bar and he could lift his eyes long enough to determine what Jongin's getting into if he really cared, but he doesn't. It's best not to disturb him when he's rifling. Besides, most of the snack food in the cabinets belongs to Jongin anyway.

"You bought a coffee table," comes Jongin's mildly surprised voice as he walks back into the room with a half-eaten cookie in his hand.

"Yes I did," Kyungsoo replies matter-of-factly.

"It's too small to have sex on," Jongin laments as he eyes the piece of furniture with disdain.

"I didn't buy it for sex," Kyungsoo scoffs, pointedly tapping on the edge of his laptop.

Kyungsoo hears Jongin's faint snort from across the room and he slowly shakes his head. There's no winning with him most of the time and at this point, Kyungsoo seldom bothers trying anymore. He learned a long time ago that Jongin only thinks of furniture as extra props for sex, and occasionally as places to nap.

Kyungsoo scoots to the edge of the couch cushion, running fingers over his face to wipe away the last lingering remnants of the cold before he slides them through his hair, - scratching as he waits patiently for his laptop to boot up. Jongin's back in the kitchen, cabinets closing behind him as he searches for something else with which to occupy his mouth.

Kyungsoo's mind slowly filters out reality, a learned volume control for his surroundings as he immerses himself in his current project, immerses himself in a world that he's created. For several minutes, all he does is reread what he’s written, scanning over what he has on the screen to get himself in the right state of mind, to be in the right mood to continue without breaking the scene. He's vaguely aware of the refrigerator opening in the kitchen and of the song Jongin's humming, but it doesn't pull him away from his task.

Kyungsoo runs his fingers over his well-used keys and taps twice on the screen for luck as he dives into his half finished chapter with practiced ease. It always starts slow, building momentum the more he types and the further he delves into the story. He remembers exactly what he wants his characters to do, to say, to react as he goes, spinning an entirely new universe with every touch of his fingers on the keys.

The more he types, the less he pays attention to his surroundings. Which is why Kyungsoo is too involved to fully notice the weight settling behind him on the couch and the thorough invasion of his personal space as Jongin's thighs press against the outside of his own. Warm fingers snake their way beneath Kyungsoo's shirt and he fidgets slightly as they meet his bare sides. Jongin's touch is light as he makes his way to Kyungsoo's stomach, leaning forward enough for his lips to meet the skin on the back of Kyungsoo's neck.

Kyungsoo feels a shiver run down his spine, but his fingers don't falter in their typing. Jongin doesn't have his attention still even if it's obvious that he wants it. Several more kisses are pressed to the exposed skin of Kyungsoo's back above his collar and then lips skim a path that follows the collar. Jongin's hands that had lain still on his stomach now continue their original course, one of them slipping lower and lower down Kyungsoo's abdomen until he slowly maneuvers it under the waistband of Kyungsoo's pants. And now Kyungsoo can't help but react.

The warmth that spreads through his torso and settles low in his stomach is too much to ignore. Kyungsoo has a deadline, dammit, but his body is now too heated for him to concentrate. All he can focus on is the hand still moving south and the anticipation of what it's going to do when it reaches its destination. Kyungsoo's torn between wanting to ignore Jongin out of spite, and wanting to lay back to give in to him completely.

Kyungsoo's internal debate ends when his body takes over and his mind shuts down because Jongin is circling the base of his dick with very warm fingers, and Kyungsoo arches into the hold for more. His attention is momentarily diverted when Jongin's teeth lightly sink into the dip of his neck and _fuck_ , Jongin always knows what to do to break his concentration. Kyungsoo's fingers slip off the keyboard to grasp Jongin's thighs for support. He leans back against Jongin's chest, letting his head rest on Jongin's shoulder as his eyes close. Now that his full attention is on Jongin and the way he's riling him up, Kyungsoo might as well enjoy himself.

Jongin's hand that's still resting on his stomach now pushes back, and Kyungsoo shifts further onto the cushion until he feels Jongin's arousal pressed against his lower back. Jongin really is insatiable. It doesn't take long for Jongin's skilled hand to coax Kyungsoo into hardness, and Kyungsoo's hips begin bucking upward into his grip. He's biting his bottom lip to keep from being loud, his nails digging into Jongin's thighs. Jongin's going teasingly slow and all Kyungsoo wants is more. He tries to move on his own to make Jongin speed up, but Jongin's hand on his stomach holds him still. Kyungsoo finally lets out a frustrated moan and turns his head so his lips brush against Jongin's ear.

"Hurry up," he demands in a breathy voice.

Kyungsoo can see the smile spreading across Jongin's handsome face before Jongin turns to look at him. "Can't handle a little teasing?" Jongin taunts, never giving Kyungsoo the chance to snap back at him. Jongin kisses him, their lips parting and tongues gliding together sloppily. The angle really isn't the greatest, but Kyungsoo doesn't care when Jongin runs his thumb over the slit of Kyungsoo's cock. Kyungsoo jerks into it with a groan, biting a little harder than he means to on Jongin's lip.

Jongin speeds up a little, the drag of his palm now slick with precome, but it's not enough for Kyungsoo to get the relief he's searching for. Kyungsoo sucks Jongin's tongue into his mouth until Jongin's grinding his erection needily against Kyungsoo's ass. Jongin may be well versed in how to work Kyungsoo into a lust induced frenzy, but Kyungsoo knows how to wreck Jongin just as well.

Kyungsoo lets out an angry whine when Jongin lets go of his dick and pulls away, leaving him throbbing and unbearably turned on. Jongin slides out from behind Kyungsoo, climbing down until he's settling between Kyungsoo's legs. Jongin begins working to strip Kyungsoo from the waist down. After Kyungsoo's pants are tossed aside, Jongin starts on his own. It's moments like this that Kyungsoo appreciates Jongin's ability to go from fully clothed to naked in less than ten seconds flat.

Now an equally impatient Jongin is reaching between the couch cushions to pull out a small bottle of lube and a condom. If Kyungsoo ever had guests over, they'd probably go running for their lives upon discovery of all the lube and condoms stashed around his house. When he'd noticed that Jongin had started keeping them in odd places, he'd complained, but Jongin merely shrugged it off and said he'd rather have them handy and not have to go running around unnecessarily when his energy could be spent doing something better. It didn't take Kyungsoo long to agree with his logic although he'd drawn the line at putting them in the cabinets and drawers with the dishes.

Kyungsoo strokes himself slowly as he watches Jongin climb onto his lap, straddling his thighs. Their mouths come together with force, Kyungsoo hissing as Jongin eagerly kisses him. Kyungsoo twists his fingers in Jongin's hair to pull him closer. He needs friction so badly and Jongin isn't making things better with the way he's wiggling around in Kyungsoo's lap.

The pop of the cap on the bottle of lube has Kyungsoo pulling away from the kiss. There's a protest lingering on the tip of his tongue because his ass is still sore from the night before, but he soon falls silent. Jongin reaches around to prepare himself, thighs spreading and his other hand braced on the back of the couch.

Jongin keeps his gaze oriented on Kyungsoo's face, bottom lip in his teeth and eyes blown with lust as he pushes his fingers into himself. It's so fucking hot and Kyungsoo lets out a moan of appreciation as he watches with hooded eyes, tugging a little harder on his dick. Jongin puts on a good show, the pleasure playing out on his face as he stretches himself open for Kyungsoo's cock.

Kyungsoo wants to touch, fingers itching to run over the expanse of skin in front of him, so he does. He runs his free hand up Jongin's torso, thumb flicking over a nipple before he leans in to take it into his mouth. He circles his tongue around Jongin's nipple, then sucks hard on it. Jongin shudders out a deep breath and Kyungsoo does it again. Kyungsoo relishes the effect he has on him, taking his time to leave a wet trail across Jongin's chest before taking his other nipple between his lips. Jongin whines, speeding his movements until he's panting, moaning. Kyungsoo can't take it anymore.

Kyungsoo's fingers fumble with the condom wrapper, nearly dropping it before he tears it open and skillfully slides it down his cock. The lube spills a little on his shirt, but he doesn't have the presence of mind to care because Jongin’s hand is applying the right kind of pressure around his painfully hard dick. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin's hand away and Jongin shifts forward to put himself in position.

Kyungsoo can't fucking wait to be inside him.

Kyungsoo takes Jongin by the hips to help steady him as Jongin slowly lowers himself on Kyungsoo's cock. Jongin's head falls back and he moans as he glides all the way down. The tight fit is heavenly and it takes all of Kyungsoo's self control to hold still, his fingers digging into Jongin's hips to ground himself. They pause for a moment, still breathing hard as Jongin adjusts to Kyungsoo's cock and Kyungsoo luxuriates in the heat that's clenching and unclenching around him.

Kyungsoo subtly rolls up a little and he hears Jongin let out a gasp. He does it again - harder - before using his hold on Jongin to pull him up and slam him back down. All the air rushes from Kyungsoo's lungs as he repeats the action again and again, going faster and faster. Jongin thrusts down hard, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and Kyungsoo loves how he looks right now.

It's a push and pull; Jongin pushes down and Kyungsoo pulls him up. The sound of their skin connecting over and over is only broken by the gruff moans and whispered encouragements spilling from their lips.

Kyungsoo releases his grip on Jongin's hip and grabs Jongin by the back of the head, fingers sweeping up to tangle in his hair and pull him down for a rough kiss. Jongin sinks down on Kyungsoo's cock and rolls his hips, forcing choked sounds to die in Kyungsoo's throat from the sensation of Jongin tightening around him. He's aching for release, but he doesn't want this feeling to stop either. Jongin feels so damn good wrapped around him.

Jongin starts bouncing on his lap again, occasionally rolling his hips and causing these amazing tendrils of pleasure to rush through him. Kyungsoo isn't going to last like this.

Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin's hair and trails his fingers down Jongin's sweaty chest and to his cock, running his fingers over the crown with just enough pressure to throw off Jongin's rhythm as Jongin jerks toward him.

"Please," Jongin whimpers, and Kyungsoo can't do anything other than oblige. He strokes Jongin's cock in time with his thrusts as they pick up speed again. He can feel Jongin's thighs shaking and it prompts him to wrap his other arm around Jongin's waist to help, to keep him steady.

It's all erratic now, and Kyungsoo feels himself tensing as everything rushes south. It leaves his head spinning and mouth dry.

Jongin's head falls forward, pressing their foreheads together. Kyungsoo can feel his breath fanning across his face and the sweat running down to mix with his own. All he can sense is Jongin, and it feels too good. The vibrations of Jongin's moans run through his chest just before Jongin tenses and come spills over Kyungsoo's hand and stomach.

Jongin's ass clenches and pulses around Kyungsoo's cock, and Kyungsoo's toes curl in the carpet as he lets out a strangled noise, and comes inside Jongin. Jongin's hips roll down roughly, milking everything they can from him before Kyungsoo is too sensitive to take any more.

When their sweaty, sated bodies finally still, Kyungsoo falls limp on the couch, bringing Jongin with him. His mind is blank and his limbs are pleasantly buzzing. He's hyperaware of everything - the ache in his throat from breathing so hard, the sheen of sweat on his skin that’s starting to itch, the puddle on his shirt that's seeping through the fabric and onto his stomach. But he can't bring himself to care. Jongin is nuzzling against his neck and Kyungsoo lets his head loll to the side to enjoy it. It's times like this when Kyungsoo can forget that Jongin is a pain in the ass who has this innate ability to drive him crazy.

Then Jongin is peeling himself off Kyungsoo slowly, standing on slightly wobbly legs. Kyungsoo groans from the loss of contact and the cold air now assaulting him. He makes a noise of protest as he looks down at his shirt with a scrunched nose. Kyungsoo carefully sheds the clothing so he doesn't make a further mess. When he stands, he pads slowly across the apartment to toss the shirt in the washing machine and the used condom in the trash can. He shuffles back into the living room to find Jongin already lazing on the couch again, one arm thrown over his eyes and still completely naked.

Kyungsoo slips his pants back on before nudging the couch hog so he moves over. He takes a seat in his previous position, pulling his laptop back in front of him. This time he's intent on making progress.

"Wake me at three," Jongin mumbles from behind him.

Humming in acknowledgement, Kyungsoo sighs and runs a hand through his damp hair before diving back into his work. Jongin's already asleep behind him. Kyungsoo wonders for the hundredth time if Jongin would mind terribly if he created a character just like him in his next book. Just for amusement's sake, of course.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to take so long to post. I am so sorry. This is a newly added chapter, so please enjoy!! Beta'd by Adele, who has kept me sane through it all.

If looks could kill, Jongin would be a smoldering pile of ash decorating the middle of Kyungsoo’s kitchen floor. He’s been sliding around the linoleum in his sock covered feet for the last hour, singing louder than the radio and horribly off key. His voice is grating on Kyungsoo’s last nerve and he finally snaps. Kyungsoo drops the unfolded shirt onto the bar and reaches around to turn off the radio, effectively halting Jongin’s terrible rendition of a song Kyungsoo will never be able to listen to again.

“What did you do that for?” Jongin has the nerve to ask, stopping mid-dance.

“I can’t take it anymore.” Jongin pouts, and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “If you want to sing, go home and do it.”

“But I want to be _here_.”

“Then _no_ singing. _Please_.”

Jongin huffs and turns the radio back on, but refrains from singing. It makes for a much better atmosphere and Kyungsoo’s mood lightens. While the noise of Jongin’s wailing had been terrible, the dancing hadn’t been. Jongin has this way of moving that draws Kyungsoo in even if he’s only playfully spinning around the small kitchen with a broom as his companion. Kyungsoo finds himself ignoring the laundry in favor of watching hips sashay and arms cradle the cleaning instrument like a lover. He imagines himself in the same hold, Jongin’s strong arms around his torso, guiding him across the floor gracefully.

The fantasy is shattered when Jongin stops and turns to give him a questioning look. “When’s dinner?”

“You have to be kidding me,” Kyungsoo retorts. “You’ve been snacking all afternoon.”

“But I’m staaaarving,” Jongin whines.

“But you’ve done _nothing_. How can you possibly be so hungry?”

“It takes energy to look this good.”

Kyungsoo throws a pair of jeans at Jongin because he’s simply too arrogant for his own good. Kyungsoo’s never had much patience for egos, especially the oversized one belonging to Jongin, and right now he wants to smack it out of him. (Even if he has to admit that a lot of that ego is well earned. But that’s a secret Kyungsoo will take to his grave.)

It feels like giving in when he shuffles around the bar to check the cabinets and see what there is that he can whip up really quick for dinner. Kyungsoo is going to keep telling himself that it’s because his own stomach is rumbling and that it has nothing to do with the well built man still traipsing around with a broom as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Oh if only Kyungsoo had replaced his broken video camera. His old one had been sacrificed in the name of attempted point-of-view sex taping that had wound up far more enthusiastic than intended. And now he smiles fondly at the man child before all affection fades into irritation.

His cabinets are nearly empty.

“Kim Jongin!”

***  
_One Day After Initial Contact_

Kyungsoo is pacing in his apartment, feet briskly walking from one end of his living room to the other before he spins on his heel and goes the other direction. A menagerie of butterflies are currently fluttering around in his stomach and it’s all because of that damned man from yesterday.

He’s wringing his hands just thinking about it, about how they’d been so intimate with one another after so short a time, _and_ the promise that they would do it again. It’s the impending appointment they’d - mostly Jongin while Kyungsoo had been silently staring in wonder - set for today that has him wondering when his sanity had run off to frolic in some forest with the unicorns. Because this clearly isn’t the choice made by any sane man.

What the hell had he been thinking inviting that man back to his home? For sex of all things! SEX!

Kyungsoo ruffles his hair in frustration before falling on his couch and wishing the cushions would swallow him whole. He's an adult, for crying out loud. These are not the actions of an adult, but of a hormonal teenage boy who can only think with his dick. And now he's cursing himself for not having the presence of mind to get Jongin's number because now he can’t just call him up to cancel.

There's a knock on the door and Kyungsoo bolts upright, clutching one of the small pillows from the couch to his chest. His heart picks up speed and he's seriously tempted to not answer the door at all. Only that would inevitably lead to Jongin coming back later and possibly catching him outside the building and he doesn't want that either. So he makes a firm decision, nodding to himself as he stands. He's going to call the whole thing off and politely tell Jongin to stay away.

Kyungsoo opens the door decisively, a brief speech about to pour from his lips when he's stunned into silence. There may have been the small part of him that had forgotten to take into account how damn sexy Jongin is. There's a blinding smile on his face, all tanned skin and plush lips and eyes full of promise. He thinks the butterflies have morphed into small birds because his stomach is twisting under the heated stare of the man before him. 

"Can I come in?" 

At least he’s asking this time and Kyungsoo moves out of the way long enough for Jongin to enter his home (why had he done that?) and he shuts the door after. It closes with an ominous click, as if he's just sealed his fate. Kyungsoo stands awkwardly in the same spot, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he drinks in the image of tight jeans and a tighter shirt clinging to the well formed physique of his guest. Jongin tosses a smirk over his shoulder before turning in the direction of Kyungsoo's bedroom and Kyungsoo nearly falls over himself as he gives chase. How can someone be so forward?

Jongin is already splayed out on Kyungsoo's bed when he makes it inside and he promptly sits up on his elbows. "You're nervous."

Kyungsoo's pride wants to huff and tell him he's not, but he is. He really is. It's so clichéd, but his palms are sweating and he's utterly terrified of getting naked in front of this walking example of perfection. Clearly his dick had been the one in charge when he agreed to this. And it also seems to be his dick thinking about how perfect Jongin looks in the middle of his off-white bedspread, still freshly made from this morning. The color complements the tone of Jongin's darker skin and Kyungsoo lets his eyes travel down the expanse of his body before blushing at his own actions. 

"Wow, you write a decent game, but you suck at confrontation." 

Kyungsoo bristles and his mouth falls open to hurl insults at the man now getting off his bed, but with every step closer, it gets a little harder to breathe. Okay, fine, so he's no good with confrontation, but does Jongin have to be so blunt about it? Jongin stands in front of him, dangerously close and Kyungsoo means to take a step backward - only there's a hand wrapped around his upper arm tugging him forward instead. He's embarrassed at the small squeak that escapes his throat at the sudden movement, heat burning a path up his neck and to his cheeks. Jongin gives him plenty of time to move away when he tilts his head down slowly, but Kyungsoo holds his ground despite the lurching nervousness that's threatening to bubble up. 

Their lips finally meet and it's completely different from the kisses of yesterday. Those had been lust filled and needy, urgency behind each one as they'd swallowed moans and saliva. This one is soft and chaste, a simple pressing of two pairs of plump lips and it quells Kyungsoo's fears a little. It also sends a trail of heat down to his groin because however innocent the kiss, he's still unused to being touched and it takes so little to rile him up. The grip around his arm tightens and he permits himself to be pulled forward again before Jongin is pushing him down onto the mattress.

Kyungsoo scoots backward, sitting in the middle of the queen sized bed with his knees pulled to his chest. His eyes are wide with anticipation, and more than a twinge of fear. Jongin laughs, crawling onto the comforter and heading straight for him. Fingers wrap around one of his ankles and Jongin plucks it from his hold so he can straighten it out. "Relax," Jongin whispers with a calming smile and Kyungsoo tries to. It’s just very difficult to do when Jongin looks like a predator and he’s huddled up as his willing prey. His other leg is pulled down and Jongin hovers over his body, one leg between Kyungsoo's thighs, just enough to not be touching, but Kyungsoo can feel the warmth radiating from him and it's a bit maddening.

Allowing himself to be pushed down onto his back, Kyungsoo balls his fists in the duvet and looks up at Jongin as he licks his lips. Warm breath hits his face and he knows Jongin's going to kiss him again, only it's not his mouth Jongin’s lips touch. The kisses land on his neck and Kyungsoo's breathing stutters as each one sends a fiery tendril into his body. He thinks he whines a little when a warm hand trails down his side to slide underneath his shirt. The pads of Jongin's fingers glide across his stomach, sending bumps skittering across his skin with each touch. Something that sounds like a mix of a moan and a whimper tears out of Kyungsoo's throat when Jongin's fingers undo the button on his jeans. 

Kyungsoo suffers a moment of panic, heart racing and stomach churning, and he braces both his palms on Jongin's broad (and wow, he's well built) chest to push him away. "Wait," Kyungsoo breathes. "I don't have -" Kyungsoo swallows and squirms at the look of amusement on Jongin's face.

"I do." Jongin pulls a bottle of lube and a condom out of his back pocket and leans over to set them on the night stand. Kyungsoo stares at them for longer than necessary, only pulling his eyes away when he feels Jongin's hands on his pants again. His mind goes into overdrive, attempting to compensate for the multitude of emotions now playing out in his body. He leans up onto his elbows so he can see better.

"Can I ask you something first?"

Jongin halts all movement and hangs his head with a dramatic sigh. "Go ahead."

"How did you even find me?"

Kyungsoo's not sure if he likes the smirk on Jongin's mouth or not. He leans in close and it takes a lot for Kyungsoo to hold still. "Your publishing company should really hire a receptionist that's not so easy. I didn't have to do much before he gladly gave me your real name and address."

Kyungsoo isn't sure if he wants to get the man fired from his job for being so easily duped or have flowers delivered for sending Jongin in his direction.

Jongin is invading his personal space again and Kyungsoo doesn't have the will to fight his pants being tugged halfway down his thighs. He's really scared of being mocked because he's already well on the way to hard and they haven't even done anything yet, but Jongin only smiles knowingly at him before trailing a fingertip down his cloth covered dick. 

Kyungsoo tries to hold back his moan and fails, hips lifting into the touch because it's not enough. He clamps onto his bottom lip with his teeth, trying to maintain some sort of composure. In one quick move, brain and body still on two different wavelengths, Kyungsoo reaches out and grabs Jongin's wrist before he can go after his dick again. Jongin looks up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "What are you getting out of this?" Kyungsoo asks, fully aware of how this is very much the wrong place and wrong time. 

"Aside from sex with a very attractive man?" he says as he subtly shifts forward.

"Yes," Kyungsoo says with only a slight waver in his voice. "Aside from that." 

Jongin is suddenly over him, chest to chest as Kyungsoo sinks into the bed and stares up at his handsome face in wonder. "I like to think," Jongin starts as his hand palms over Kyungsoo's cock hard enough for him to buck up, "I'm performing a public service." Jongin kisses him and Kyungsoo loosely circles an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. "Helping a talented author so he can bring joy to others and all that." 

"That's utter bullshit," Kyungsoo murmurs against his lips.

"Yeah," Jongin admits just before grinding his hips down and eliciting a gasp from Kyungsoo. "But you're still really hot."

There's really no arguing with Jongin’s logic and Kyungsoo lets their mouths come together again as his fingers tangle in the back of Jongin's shirt. It's time to stop being so cautious and live a little - or a lot if he allows Jongin to have his way. 

Jongin pulls out of Kyungsoo's grasp and sits back on his knees, hands dragging down to hook into the waistband of his boxers. "You're not going to stop me again, are you?"

Kyungsoo manages to shake his head and cover his face with both hands when he feels his boxers being pulled down along with the denim until he's bare from the waist down. He's never been confident in his body and to have someone he doesn't know taking in his legs and thighs he's always considered too thick is humiliating. Fingers wrap around his wrists to pin them on either side of his head and Kyungsoo is face to face with Jongin, heart pitter-pattering at an unhealthy speed and eyes wide with uncertainty. "Don't hide," Jongin says softly before leaning down to kiss him just as tenderly. "You're amazing and I'm going to make you feel it."

Kyungsoo may not know Jongin and he may not know where this will all lead in the end, but Jongin has a soothing effect on him. His body relaxes under Jongin’s touch even when his shirt is being tugged off over his head. His own hands fumble when they reach out to undo Jongin's pants and he's aided, thankfully, until he's able to take in the man fully. And wow, Jongin is attractive. His chest is lean and his torso is covered in the dips and curves of crafted muscle definition. Kyungsoo unconsciously licks his lips as he lets his eyes wander down further. The sheer enormity of the situation dawns on him and Jongin seems to sense his hesitation, which is probably a bit obvious because he's trying to weasel his way up the bed and away.

"Relax," Jongin nearly purrs as he gives chase and hedges Kyungsoo in against the headboard. "You have nothing to be nervous about. This is a guaranteed fuck. You don't have to impress me; all you have to do is enjoy it and do what your body wants."

"How are you so carefree about this?" Kyungsoo asks with apprehension.

Jongin shrugs, muscles shifting ever so wonderfully under his skin. "I'm just easy."

Kyungsoo doesn't particularly like the answer, but he does allow Jongin to slide him back down onto the mattress before they're kissing again. It takes a little more coaxing, mainly Jongin's lips on his heated skin making a path down his chest, for Kyungsoo to begin relaxing and accepting the attention.

There's a flood of hormones and emotions crawling all through him and he finally gives in to instinct when Jongin's mouth sucks in the head of his dick. It's just as good, if not better than yesterday, and his hips thrust up unintentionally. He whimpers out an apology as Jongin holds him down and continues. The blanket is thick in his fingers and he has two handfuls, squeezing until he thinks he's going to tear the fabric as his breathing picks up speed and the blood rushes in his ears. The wet pressure of Jongin's mouth working up and down on his cock is incredible and addicting and his thighs begin to tremble when it gets to be too much. 

A heavy sigh escapes and Kyungsoo isn't sure if it's from relief that Jongin’s pulled off his dick or frustration because _Jongin’s pulled off his dick_. But there isn't much time to linger on such things because Jongin is looming over him with a smirk as he reaches for the bottle of lube. Kyungsoo allows Jongin's knees to spread his legs further and hopes his gulp isn't audible when sees the lubed fingers making their way south. It helps when Jongin distracts him, leaning on one elbow and kissing him slowly. Languidly, he licks into his mouth and waits for Kyungsoo to react, for his hands to reach up and finally touch before a slick digit presses in. 

It's been a really long time since Kyungsoo's had anyone touch him there and he jerks away just for a moment before Jongin's mouth calms him with licks and nips and a lazy smile that does funny things to his stomach. "Open up for me," Jongin mumbles against his mouth and it's only then he realizes he'd attempted to close his legs. Kyungsoo lets his thighs part and Jongin's finger works slowly further inside. It's almost comforting the way Jongin lays over him, his own hips moving against Kyungsoo's thigh with the same pace as his finger.

Jongin doesn't speed up even with the second and finally third digit working Kyungsoo open. Their mouths are continually moving against each other, Jongin swallowing all his small whimpers and whines through the discomfort until he's pushing back and needing more. "Please," he begs, unaware he was voicing his thoughts aloud. And Kyungsoo would blush if it weren't for the fact that he's already red and flustered and Jongin is too. 

"Last chance to back out," Jongin offers as he rolls on the condom. Kyungsoo looks at his dick, then his face and manages to muster up enough confidence to sit up and lube Jongin's cock himself before lying again and spreading his legs. Jongin is in mild shock, only jarred out of it when Kyungsoo knocks one of his knees into his leg. 

The push in is different than Kyungsoo remembers, but then again, Jongin is thicker than his previous lover. He clings to Jongin’s back and pushes up to bring more of Jongin's cock into his body. It steals his breath and he finds himself panting, stifling the low moans in his throat. It burns and stretches and he's thankful Jongin doesn't stop until he's completely sheathed. Better to have it all over at once than to prolong the pain. 

"You ok?" Jongin inquires moments later, sincerity lacing his voice and all Kyungsoo can do is nod. 

It's still more pain than anything when Jongin pulls out and thrusts the first few times. Kyungsoo bites his lip as Jongin's hips roll, angling differently with every inward slide. He's not prepared for the slow build of pleasure that slips up his spine. Kyungsoo muffles a groan and digs his nails further into Jongin's back. There's no stopping now.

He takes heed of Jongin's earlier advice and lets go of the last of his inhibitions. His head falls back onto the pillow and he moans loudly as he lifts his hips into every single thrust. Jongin speeds up and Kyungsoo wraps his legs around his waist to draw him in deeper. The steady slide of his cock is so so good and Kyungsoo probably voices it a few times because Jongin's smiling down at him.

"Oh god," he whimpers, chanting the sentiment as he feels the heat and pressure build faster. It's almost as if he's hurtling toward a cliff with no way to stop and the anticipation mounts ever higher until it all peaks as he jumps over the edge. "Oh god, Jongin, please," he begs as his fingers scramble for a better grip against sweaty skin.

Any other time and Kyungsoo would have been horribly embarrassed at the wanton noise escaping his mouth, but Jongin starts jerking him off in time with their thrusts, and the only thing he can focus on is the need to get off. The sweat sliding down his face to his neck itches and there's the dull burn invading the muscles of his thighs - yet he can't stop. Kyungsoo fists his hand in Jongin's hair as his mouth falls open in one last moan before he comes. Wave after wave of pleasure pulses through him. He jerks and clenches and rides it out as Jongin fucks him through it. Jongin doesn't stop, doesn't even slow until Kyungsoo is hissing from sensitivity and only then does Jongin come. 

Kyungsoo accepts Jongin's weight on top of him, their hearts beating erratically and sweaty bodies sliding uncomfortably together. The discomfort isn’t enough to make him shove Jongin away. He kind of likes the puffs of air hitting his damp neck and the sound of Jongin trying to catch his breath.

"How'd you like phase one?" Jongin drawls in his ear minutes later.

Kyungsoo actually blushes as he tries to hold back his smile. "Wow."

 

Jongin treats Kyungsoo to lunch at a nearby deli and Kyungsoo is pleasantly surprised at how not awkward it is. Jongin is all smiles and sleepy eyes as he licks the mayonnaise from his finger, not even once attempting to make the gesture obscene. It's nice to know he isn't all about sex and Kyungsoo relaxes. And now that he isn't worried so much, he can fully appreciate his own sandwich - turkey club on rye with extra bacon.

"Can I see your phone?" Jongin asks halfway through the meal and Kyungsoo hands it over without thought. He assumes Jongin needs to make a call, but he's wrong. When it's handed back, there's a new entry under contacts. "Call me whenever you need inspiration," he says with a wink.

Kyungsoo nods dumbly, eyes narrowing when he sees the name Jongin gave himself. "Oh God?" Kyungsoo reads aloud. "Really?"

There's a smirk on Jongin's face and Kyungsoo regrets asking immediately. "You seem fond of calling me that."

Kyungsoo sputters and buries his face in his hands as Jongin laughs.

***  
_Present Day_

It's pouring outside and it makes for a grumpier than usual Kyungsoo. Not only are his cabinets empty, but Jongin had insisted on takeout instead of delivery. It would have been far simpler to have piping hot pizza sent to the apartment than to walk the three blocks down to the chinese place, but Jongin wouldn't let up about his taste for sesame chicken. The only thing that makes it worse is that Kyungsoo still has to pay, scowling at Jongin as he holds the door open for him to walk back out into the terrible weather.

They're sharing an umbrella - Kyungsoo's umbrella - because Jongin doesn't seem to own anything a responsible adult should. Kyungsoo balances the plastic bag on his fingers and makes sure to keep close so he doesn't get soaked. Too bad for him, Jongin has other plans.

The sudden downpour that assaults an unsuspecting Kyungsoo has him cursing and pressing closer to Jongin to stay dry. He doesn't think anything of it until it happens again - cold water dripping steadily down his face. Jongin snickers beside him and adjusts the umbrella, but it's too late. There is only so much Do Kyungsoo can take.

A battle for control of the umbrella ensues and Jongin wins merely because Kyungsoo has only one free hand (or at least that's what he tells himself). "Why are you being such an obnoxious brat?" Kyungsoo huffs. Jongin drops the umbrella to the side and they're both soaked in seconds. Kyungsoo only hopes the knot in the plastic bag is enough to keep their food from being ruined.

"Haven't you ever wanted to kiss someone in the rain?" Jongin asks whimsically, seemingly unconcerned that the rain is _cold_ and that Kyungsoo has little tolerance for cold.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and stomps off, leaving Jongin behind him. "No."

"Kiss me," Jongin demands when he catches up.

"No."

"Soo," Jongin whines, trying to block his path.

Kyungsoo sidesteps him and continues on his way home. "No." His teeth are already starting to chatter and his fingers are struggling to hold on to the bag of food.

Jongin shadows his every move until they get to the apartment and by this time, both of them are drenched all the way through. Jongin deposits the useless, still open umbrella on the kitchen floor as Kyungsoo heads right for his bedroom after putting the food on the table. He's able to close and lock the door before Jongin can make it inside.

"Oh come on, Soo," Jongin begs as he twists the knob.

There's a smug smile on Kyungsoo's face when he strips out of his wet clothes and towels himself dry, working some of the feeling back into his hands. Jongin is probably uncomfortable and irritable and it serves him right. Not even the littlest bit of guilt weighs Kyungsoo down. He dresses in cozy pajamas and dries his hair until it stops dripping before pulling out a fresh towel for Jongin to use. He's not _that_ heartless.

When Kyungsoo opens his bedroom door, he's immediately assaulted with Jongin's pouting face. He looks like a kicked puppy, bottom lip poking out and eyes wide. Kyungsoo absolutely hates the lurch in his stomach because it's followed by him giving in. Kyungsoo sighs and the pout melts off Jongin's face to be replaced with a blinding smile.

A still very wet Jongin pushes Kyungsoo back into the bedroom, knees knocking together. "Warm me up," Jongin hums.

"But there's food," Kyungsoo protests weakly before giving up as he's hoisted onto the bed. All other complaints are muffled by Jongin's lips on his.

Kyungsoo ends up wet all over again, Jongin’s clothes soaking through his dry ones until they’re all shed and left on the floor. Jongin noses his way up Kyungsoo’s neck and bites beneath his ear before kissing him again. Kyungsoo’s hands find their way into Jongin’s hair, scraping over his scalp and fisting in the damp strands to pull him in further.

Jongin’s rumbling moan is loud in the room and Kyungsoo only pulls harder, licking into Jongin’s mouth as his frustrations drain to be replaced with something else. Sometimes Kyungsoo thinks it’s affection he feels for Jongin; it’s the only reason he can come up with for being so weak when it comes to Jongin and his demands. Their relationship - if that’s what he can call it - was never supposed to be anything more than a mentorship of sorts. Jongin is there to give Kyungsoo the experience he needs to continue writing, while slaking his own libido at the same time.

Somewhere along the way, Kyungsoo has found himself trapped in the web that Jongin’s woven around them. He questions it on the occasion, wondering where he fits in the grand scheme of things, but there’s a nervous, unpleasant churning in his stomach at the thought of cutting Jongin loose.

Kyungsoo’s head falls back, eyes closing as Jongin pushes into him. It’s such a slick slide and he relishes the roughness of Jongin’s hands on the backs of his thighs as he pushes them into Kyungsoo’s chest. His legs find a home on Jongin’s shoulders and Kyungsoo’s hips raise from the mattress. Jongin’s cock sinks deeper into him and Kyungsoo moans, the pleasure skittering across his body.

Jongin takes Kyungsoo in only the way someone practiced can. He gets lost in it, lost in the way Jongin plays his body like an instrument, making the most beautiful music with the way they fit together. Kyungsoo grabs Jongin to keep his head from hitting against the headboard, groaning at the stretch of Jongin’s cock and how well it fills him up with every thrust.

Jongin fucks Kyungsoo feverishly, his face twisted in concentration. Kyungsoo squirms, wanting just a little more. His cock is trapped on his stomach, smearing precome over his skin and he needs Jongin’s hand around it. He gasps, legs tightening around Jongin's neck when the pleasure builds. It's so fast and hard, and Kyungsoo is already beginning to sweat. He's not cold anymore; he's burning up.

Jongin only fucks him harder, deeper, faster and Kyungsoo can't catch his breath. His cock is throbbing and the pressure is too much. He pushes his head back, neck bared and mouth open when he screams. Kyungsoo comes all over his stomach without being touched, warm spurts of white shooting up to his chest.

Jongin curses, bending Kyungsoo just a little further as he fucks Kyungsoo through it. Kyungsoo hisses through his teeth, sensitive and over stimulated as Jongin just keeps going. He grabs Jongin's arms, nails digging into skin as he tries to hold on. Jongin groans, his head dropping as his hips stutter.

Jongin comes silently, jerking into Kyungsoo until he's spent. It takes another minute for Jongin to move, and Kyungsoo can't do anything but grit his teeth at the pull in his legs as Jongin helps him stretch them back out. Jongin soothes over Kyungsoo's sore muscles with skilled hands, kneading into his calves and thighs as Kyungsoo luxuriates under the attention.

Kyungsoo is on his way to falling asleep when his stomach gurgles. Jongin laughs. Kyungsoo smacks Jongin on the arm. Their food is probably cold now.

As it turns out, the food isn't cold. But it's lukewarm, and Kyungsoo makes Jongin microwave it so it's hot enough. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo grabs their sopping wet clothes, including the pajamas that Jongin had soaked through, and shuffles to the washing machine to get them clean before they can start mildewing and stink up the place.

He barely makes it back to the kitchen in time to keep Jongin from putting the styrofoam takeout containers into the microwave.

"Plates," Kyungsoo hisses, cradling the container of food to his chest. How had Jongin survived to this age?

A sheepish Jongin sidesteps to the cabinet to grab plates as Kyungsoo sighs fondly. When he moves back, he’s smiling, nudging Kyungsoo’s ribs with his elbow. Kyungsoo can’t be irritated anymore when Jongin drops a kiss on the top of his head. Not even when Jongin sneaks his own plate into the microwave first.


End file.
